


К вопросу о каннибализме

by traincrash



Series: Кроссоверные драбблы [5]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: "Митос, ты слышал? Ганнибал Лектер сбежал"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Xenya-m  
>  **Каноны:** «Горец» (сериал), «Молчание ягнят»   
> **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Митос, Дункан Маклауд  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** крэк  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** смотри название

Митос ощутил приближение другого бессмертного. Он убрал сковородку с плиты и потянулся за мечом, но тут же расслабился.

— Маклауд, — кивнул он вошедшему — ворвавшемуся, откровенно говоря — Горцу и вернулся к жаркому.

— Митос, ты слышал… О, ты готовишь? — отвлекся Мак. — Пахнет вкусно. — Он потянулся попробовать, но Митос шлепнул его лопаткой по руке.

— Слышал что?

— А! Ганнибал Лектер сбежал!

— И что? — Митос помешал мясо.

— Как что! — возмутился вечный бойскаут. — Он серийный убийца! Он _людей ест_!

— Каннибализм — не такое уж редкое явление в человеческой истории, Мак, ты в курсе? — пожал плечами Старик. — И серийных убийц вокруг — пруд пруди. — Он выключил газ. — Пусть ими полиция занимается.

— Митос!

— Что, Маклауд? — развернулся к Горцу старейший. — Мы сами, между прочим, серийные убийцы!

— Ну ладно, — неохотно согласился Маклауд. — ФБР его уже один раз поймало, справится, наверное.

Митос не удостоил его ответом и достал тарелку. Одну.

— Что, ты меня даже не угостишь? — Дункан, воспользовавшись моментом, схватил со сковородки кусок мяса и засунул в рот. — М-м-м, вкусно! 

Внезапно его лицо перекосило ужасом, он кинулся к раковине, яростно отплевываясь.

Митос, не обращая внимания, положил себе порцию жаркого, достал бутылку вина и уселся за стол.

— Что это, Митос? — бледный Горец потрясенно уставился на методично жующего друга.

— Ты имеешь в виду, _кто_ это, — поправил его бывший Всадник Смерти, отправляя в рот очередной кусок жареной че… — Мак подавил подступившую к горлу тошноту. — Можешь больше не беспокоиться о Лектере. Он сам напросился. Не стоило приглашать меня на ужин. Кьянти?


End file.
